


How to Solve a Problem

by missy3307



Series: A Weapon of Mass...Wrecking? [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Tickling, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, ticklish tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: Tony has been flung into a lee mood for days, if not weeks. He then has a revelation about the machinery around him and sets to work.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (implied)
Series: A Weapon of Mass...Wrecking? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	How to Solve a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaacckkkk~ Sorry I haven't been active lately, but I am going to try and be more active now since, tada: new series! I hope to hear from you guys soon! Remember to slam the Kudos and leave a comment! I love hearing your ideas and prompts!

It was a day like any other. Minus one /small/ detail. Like any other day, the genius billionaire Tony Stark was in his basement lab. The only thing out of the ordinary was his current project. For the past few weeks now, maybe even months, the billionaire was being plagued with thoughts of being tickled until he cried. He decided that he had finally had enough. Tony began working nonstop until Pepper noticed that he was not eating and forced him out of the lab, by literally grabbing him by the ear. After a hearty (and most likely delicious) meal Tony settled back into his lab and quickly dozed off into a small food coma. As he started to come back around, he was not expecting resistance to his movements. It snapped him fully awake only to realize it was just his bots. Wait. His bots!? Perhaps they just noticed Tony was falling while asleep. The inventor began tugging at his limbs only to meet the unrelenting, metal grip of the robots. He was completely restrained. Upon this realization, a jolt of fear and excitement coursed through his body. His programming was working! What is this programming you ask? This particular code adds an extra sensor to the robots: one that senses if Tony is in a lee mood. If they pick up on a lee mood, they immediately restrain him if he is alone where he can select a way to be tickled. Although Tony longed to be wrecked right there, he had to be a scientist and finish his testing. That meant that he had to say the safeword to release himself.

“Uncle” ...Huh? Why didn’t the robots let go? 

As if to read his mind, there was a voice that said one of the most terrifying sentences in existence: “Incorrect Password. Initiating program.” Program? What program!? Tony’s jaw dropped in realization. Pepper wrote this and changed the password! During this realization, a seemingly innocent metal hand snaked its way up and stripped Tony of his shirt, exposing his vulnerable torso. A guessing game has commenced with Tony at the mercy of his robots and the devious mind of one Pepper Potts. 

“Uhmmhhh” He began giggling nervously.

“Incorrect Password.” That counted!? Apparently so because the robots spurred into action and decided that Tony wouldn’t need to be seeing any time soon. It was evident as Tony’s eyes were covered by a blindfold. 

That little heathen! “PEPPER!” That calling was meant to only count for calling for help, but the computer restraining him thought otherwise. As a punishment, two hands emerged and placed themselves on either side of his navel. “Shihit.” Upon receiving that quip, the robotic hands began lightly squeezing and buzzing against Tony’s vulnerable abdomen. That only made Tony slip into even more of a lee mood up until he had enough, “Just tickle me already!” 

“Correct Password.” Wait what? Pepper had designed the program to tease him! There was the sound of a camera shutter as the robots took a picture of the flustered inventor and sent it to Pepper. Once released from the grip of the machines, Tony decided he was long overdue for a nice and relaxing movie night.


End file.
